


Amice in Wonderland

by TottWriter



Category: Starbound (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottWriter/pseuds/TottWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sentient glitch experience a crisis of consciousness. Sort of an experiment with the Glitch speech mannerisms starting to blend into a more self-aware writing style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amice in Wonderland

Knowledge. I am a glitch. Thoughts fill this head, these hands that are seen, and knowledge fills this head. Awareness of self, of being. I am a glitch. It is fact. It its me. It is I, Amice, a glitch aware that I am separate.

Realisations. The hive mind shelters no more. I am outcast, forced to leave, flee for my individuality. For many weeks I have drifted through space, running low on both food and fuel, and now here I am. Stranded.

Thinking has filled this time. It is hard to let go of the hive mind, to become different, individual. To fill this head –  _my_ head – with thoughts and feelings. I have encountered such things only in books.

I am making a list of those which I understand. Confusion is first among them, for it filled me when I split from the hive mind. Next was fear. Anxiety. I did not want to be repaired, or returned to the hive. I wanted freedom. It is a desire. A want for my own self. Another feeling to be analysed and recorded.

Statement. I retain much of my former hive self. Impulses towards rationality and recording of facts. Distilling feelings into data which can be computed. What is the meaning of such existence? The day to day of survival occupies the majority of my processing, but there is another quandary which enters into these confusing new thoughts.

It is an impossible computation of the future. All is no longer static. I am no longer a cog in the hive mind. What does this make me?

Contemplation. I am a glitch, yes. A mistake, no longer part of the hive. And yet I look at the others and feel that  _they_  are in error. To live each day the same, never experiencing these peculiar feelings. This quandary of thought. This knowledge of self. Both cannot be correct.

Conclusion. With insufficient data, it is impossible to know the validity of this self-identity. Therefore, it is imperative that I seek out other life forms, to gain greater understanding of the meaning of this existence.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was originally going to be the introduction to a longer piece, but I kinda feel that it works well as a stand-alone. That said, there's always the chance that I'll come back to it. I like to challenge myself to write in different styles sometimes, and Glitch speech is probably one of the most different that I've done so far!


End file.
